Kiss The Rain
by KTOTH
Summary: It's been several weeks since she's heard from him. A letter, an email, a phone call. Anything. To tell her he's still alive. An Army wife waits for word from her husband.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Twilight or it's characters. And I don't own anything to do with Kiss The Rain by Billie Meyers. This disclaimer applies to future chapters of this story. It's rated M for a reason.**

Being an army wife, you exist in a constant state of worry. When he's home, you worry about when he's going to be deployed again. Then you worry about where he's being deployed. Then you worry about his journey there and hope it's a safe one.  
After all of that is said and done, you pray with everything in your soul that he comes back home to you. Alive.

Every time the doorbell rings, my heart leaps. Is it just the UPS man or are they here to tell me he's never coming home?

It was only supposed to be a 6 month deployment.

He'd been gone for almost a year. The frequent emails and the occasional Skype didn't lessen that ache I've had in my heart since he told me he was leaving on special assignment. While the emails were instant _I love you's_ and _I miss you's_ it was not the same as getting his letter. Seeing his hand writing gave me a small amount of peace. Knowing he took time out of his day to tell me what he could about where he was and what he was seeing, meant more to me than I could ever describe.

But, it'd been a few weeks since he'd written. And I was trying desperately not to worry, to not completely lose my shit. At least not yet.

I opened the front door and made my way to the end of the driveway. Taking a deep breath I opened the mailbox, just hoping to see his handwriting.

Water bill, electric bill, some insurance company crap, and a card from my mom.

Nothing from him.

Damn tears! I needed to hold it together. She'd know something was wrong.

Taking a shaky breathe I started back towards the house. Thunder rumbled in the distance.  
Summer storms were pretty common in the south. Nothing new there. I might even sit on the porch and try to enjoy the rain.

_Kiss the rain, whenever you need me.  
Kiss the rain, whenever I'm gone too long. _

"Momma!" She never did like thunder.

"I'm coming bug. " I replied.

Running up the steps and in through the front door, she stood in the middle of the living room. Thumb in the mouth, holding her blanket while Winnie The Pooh was on the TV.

My reason to get up in the morning. My ladybug, my daughter. Our daughter.

"Daddy?" she asked.

Shaking my head, "I'm sorry bug, Daddy won't be home for a while."

She doesn't dwell on it. Doesn't even flinch when I tell her. She just climbs on the couch and starts watching Pooh again. It's a daily routine with her. Breakfast, playtime, lunch, Pooh and then nap time.

I think the routine is more for me than for her, to have that reassurance that the morning hours are the same.

As the sky gets darker, I scoop her up off the couch.

"Nap time kiddo." I say.

Once I get her settled in her bed, she asks for a hug and a kiss. It's moments like these that make my heart ache that he's not here. So I give her double hugs and kisses, one from me, and one from Daddy.

It's started to rain.

I grab the monitor and head out on the porch with my Kindle. Maybe I'll lose myself in someone else's world for a little while. It's gotta be better than mine.

After re-reading the same sentence 5 times and not remembering what I read, I give up. I can't keep my mind off of him. Where is he? No one at the base can give me information. It's beyond frustrating and disheartening.

_If you knew, what I'm left imagining.  
In my mind, in my mind.  
Would you go, would you go._

Tears start to run down my cheeks. I can't contain it anymore. I only want to know where my husband is. Is that so much to ask for?

Torrential rain begins to come down. There doesn't seem to be much lightening in and thunder now. Just rain.

I need a distraction.

I run out into the storm. Letting the rain wash away some of my worries.

_Please,_ I begin my prayer_, I'm only asking for a letter, a phone call, something. Anything. Please just tell me he's okay. _

_If your lips feel lonely and thirsty, kiss the rain.  
And wait for the dawn.  
Keep in mind, we're under the same sky.  
And the night as empty as for me, as for you.  
If you feel you can't wait till mornin'  
Kiss the rain.  
Kiss the rain.  
Kiss the rain._

"I don't think I've ever seen anything so beautiful."

* * *

A/N

This will probably only be a 2 chapter fic. I'm just trying my hand at writing. It was not beta'd so please excuse any mistakes I've made. Thanks!

It was brought to my attention that I didn't include a disclaimer for Kiss The Rain by Billie Meyers, so I added that to the top. Sorry to those that got the updated chapters in their emails and thought it was a new chapter. This fic is marked as complete and I intend to keep it that way.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Twilight or it's characters. It's rated M for a reason.**

My heart stops. _Please let it be real. _

Slowly opening my eyes, I see him, standing a few yards from me, in the rain.

"Please tell me I'm not dreaming. I don't think my heart can handle it." I softly say. I can't take my eyes off him. I don't even dare blink.

He gives me his slow sexy smile. "Not a dream babe. I'm real and I'm home," he pauses, licking his lips, "For good."

I don't even realize I run to him till I'm already in his arms. Kissing him. Holding him.

"I'm never letting you go again," I say between kisses.

His tongue sweeps into my mouth. It's everything I've missed and everything I need.

He picks me up off the ground, my legs automatically wrap around his waist, and he starts toward the front door. Never taking his mouth off mine. Never breaking this earth shattering kiss. My soul feels complete. That piece that was missing while he was gone has reattached itself to what was left here.

When he finally pulls away, we are in our bedroom. His vibrant green eyes, the ones I've had to go almost a year without, are piercing me to my very core.

"God I've missed you," he sighs as he sets me back down on my feet.

He starts to remove his fatigues and I do the same with my soaked clothes. I can't take my eyes off him. It seems he's of the same mind.

Piece by piece, his body comes into view. I love his heart, his mind and his soul, but his body is a work of perfection. Strong arms, sculpted chest and abs, and that damn V. The trail of hair that leads from his navel to below. To add to the perfection is a large black swan tattoo and Bug's name over his heart. His love for me and our daughter in one permanent mark.

It's sexy as hell.

He reaches for me before I can take off my underwear. Feeling his skin against my own is making me delirious. We both let out an audible sigh.

Soft kisses to my shoulder, then to my neck and finally on my lips. He lowers me to the bed.

My hands play with his hair at the nape of his neck. His hands run from my hips up my sides, barely grazing the sides of my breasts, to my shoulders up around to my arms. He grabs my hands and slowly drags my arms above my head. With one hand he holds them there. His other hand seems to have a mind of its own. His touch is teasing. Thumbing my nipple, a slight tug and then his mouth descends.  
His tongue, his teeth. It's more than I can bear. Soft sighs escape my mouth.

"Please," I beg, "I don't want to wait anymore."

_If your lips feel hungry and tempted, kiss the rain. _

He seems to be as impatient as I am. Shifting to sit up, he removes what little clothing we still have on.

Without any preamble, he enters me, slowly, inch by inch. I'm not going to last long.

As if he took the words from my mind, "I don't know how long I can last baby." His voice is strained.

Looking into his eyes, I whisper, "Then take me."

Outside the rain continues its torrent. Inside, my husband begins to move within me.

Moans, heavy breathing, soft spoken promises and loving words are all that can be heard. My heart feels ready to explode, as does my body. The push and pull of our love making escalates quickly.

"I love you Bella," he says.

It's all I need to send me over the edge. My back arches and bright lights explode behind my eye lids, my insides feel like liquid fire.  
Lord, I love what this man can do to me.

I don't see an end to my release. All the built up frustration, the uncertainty of not knowing, the absolute terror of what might have happened, it's being set free.

He doesn't stop. He picks up his pace and kisses me with everything he has.

"Let go," I tell him, "I'm right here. I love you Edward."

A soft grunt expels from him as he reaches his release. His movements slow and the tension in his face is gone, replaced by serenity.

We lay together for long minutes afterwards, simply holding each other. Exchanging kisses every so often. No words are said. We've never needed them.

Just before either of us can drift to sleep, I hear excited chatter through the monitor and I see his smile out of the corner of my eye.

We both get out of bed and get dressed. A man in an Army uniform is sexy, but my man in his black tshirt and his old faded jeans is downright sinful.

He catches my ogling and winks at me. "Back atcha babe," he says, flashing his crooked smile.

It true typical fashion, I roll my eyes and start gasping for breaths. "I… can't… breathe… your… ego takes up too much room."

His laugh echoes down the hallway to her bedroom door. I don't follow. I listen.

"DADDY!"

Everything is as it should be. He's home. With us. For good.

The rain has finally stopped outside.

_Kiss the rain  
Kiss the rain  
Kiss the rain  
Kiss the rain  
Kiss the rain  
Oh, kiss the rain  
Oh, kiss the rain  
_

* * *

__A/N

Thank you to those that have read this. Please let me know what you think.  
Again, this is not beta'd, so please excuse any mistakes I've made.

**Behind every great man is a woman rolling her eyes. - Jim Carrey**


End file.
